


Once Upon a Time Loop

by emeraldgirl503



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldgirl503/pseuds/emeraldgirl503
Summary: Sam and Jack have been married for years, but there are still things about their romantic history she never realized.AKA: Sam finds out about that time Jack kissed her during a time loop.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Once Upon a Time Loop

**Author's Note:**

> My partner introduced me to SG-1 a few months ago, and I am completely addicted. I haven't finished the series, but I already know that Sam and Jack are end-game and I am thrilled about that. This fic has been floating through my head for a few days, and tonight I finally decided to just write it, because I am absolutely in love with these two as a couple.

After two months of conflicting schedules and rushed phone calls between seemingly endless meetings, Samantha Carter was looking forward to a whole week of scheduled downtime with her husband. Even if it did mean a week of her husband’s peculiar version of “fishing”, which typically meant sitting by the unstocked lake with their rods uselessly propped by their sides and few (if any) actual fish. 

Sam’s flight had been delayed and there had been issues with her rental car reservation, so she was several hours later than anticipated. By the time she reached their cabin, the sun had already set and the landscape was bathed in the amber light of dusk. Lights shone brightly from the open windows of the cabin, and she caught a glimpse of her husband’s silhouette moving around the kitchen. She swung the door open to find Jack standing at the stove stirring something that smelled delicious. Frank Sinatra was playing quietly on the stereo, and her husband was humming along, his hips swaying slightly in time with the music. 

Not wanting to interrupt him, Sam set her bag down quietly just inside the door and tiptoed across the room, carefully avoiding the creaky spots in the floor. When she reached her husband, she stepped close and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. She expected her husband to flinch in surprise, but he just moved one hand to rest on hers and kept swaying along with the music, deftly adding seasoning to the pasta sauce simmering on the stove with his free hand. She wasn’t sure why she had expected anything different - nothing got by Jack O’Neill, especially not her. He had always been particularly attuned to the presence of his wife, regardless of how long they had been apart.

Giving the sauce one final stir before covering the pot with a lid, Jack turned in her arms and settled his arms low on her hips. “Hey, Carter,” he said affectionately, giving her a warm smile.

“Hey,” Sam replied softly, moving her arms up to rest on his shoulders. She leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too,” Jack murmured, tightening his arms around her. He lowered his head and captured her mouth in a deep kiss. Sam responded enthusiastically, angling her head and slipping her tongue into his mouth. He groaned low in his throat and pulled her hips flush with his, letting her feel the evidence of his arousal. Their kisses intensified and both of them had their hands under each other’s shirts when they were interrupted by a loud growling sound from Sam’s stomach.

“Have you been skipping meals again, Carter?” Jack asked with a mildly scolding tone.

“Not intentionally,” Sam said defensively. “I had meetings that ran late, and I barely caught my flight, even though it was delayed, and then I just wanted to get here…”

Jack just raised his eyebrows skeptically.

“I swear, I didn’t mean to,” she protested weakly.

Jack stepped back slightly. “You’re just lucky you have a fantastic husband who cooks for you because he knows you have a propensity for ‘accidentally’ missing lunch.”

Sam smiled. “Oh, I know how lucky I am,” she said softly, kissing him again. 

When they broke apart a moment later, Sam rested her forehead against his. “How is it that I went 8 years without you, and now I can barely last 8 weeks? It’s like now that I know how good it feels to kiss you, it’s so much more difficult to wait between kisses.”

Jack smiled softly. “I know what you mean. After I kissed you that one time, it was so much harder to go without it for the next few years.”

Sam pulled back sharply. “What kiss that one time?”

Jack paled slightly. “Um… you know… when we first kissed a few years ago. Like you were saying. That’s all.”

“Uh-uh. I know you, Jack O’Neill. You’re lying.” She dropped her arms. “What are you actually talking about?”

Jack sighed. “This is what I get for marrying someone as brilliant and observant as you.” He turned and stirred the sauce again, then lowered the heat before leading her over to the couch.

He settled on one end of the couch, and Sam sat down next to him. “Remember that time Teal’c and I got stuck in a time loop?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, during that mission to P4X-639.”

“Yeah, that one,” Jack agreed, though Sam knew she could have said any combination of numbers and her husband would have agreed. He’d never been into the details of planet designation. “Anyway, at some point several loops in, Daniel made an offhand comment about how there were no consequences to anything Teal’c and I did, since everything just reset after 10 hours.”

“Right,” Sam acknowledged. “The device was activating a subspace field --”

“Sam, I love you, but please, spare me the science mumbo-jumbo,” Jack interrupted. He lifted one of her hands and pressed a kiss to her palm to soften the harshness of his words. 

Sam smiled. “One of these days, you’re going to admit that you like the ‘science mumbo-jumbo.’”

Jack shrugged. “Well, yeah, but only because I like how passionate you get about it. You’re really hot when you’re excited about nerdy stuff.”

Sam rolled her eyes affectionately at her husband. “So you and Teal’c realized there were no consequences to your actions,” she prompted, intertwining her fingers with Jack’s.

“Right. So we started using some of the loops to unwind and just do things we could never get away with outside of the loop.” He smirked in response to Sam’s curious gaze. “Relax, Carter. It was mostly PG. We golfed through the Stargate…”

“You  _ golfed  _ through the Stargate?” Sam repeated incredulously.

“There were no consequences to our actions!” Jack repeated defensively.

Sam’s lips quirked in amusement. “Still waiting to see how this has anything to do with us kissing.”

Jack shifted uncomfortably. “Right. Well, after taking the time to indulge my hobbies, like golfing and learning how to do pottery...”

“You did  _ pottery? _ ”

“Do you want to hear this or not?” Jack asked. Sam smiled but nodded for him to continue. “Anyway, after doing all the silly things I could think of, like playing golf through the Stargate and making clay pots and riding bikes through the corridor --” Sam bit her lip to keep herself from commenting “-- I realized I still hadn’t fully taken advantage of the ‘no consequences’ aspect of the loop. So one day, I showed up where I knew you and General Hammond would be, just before the loop reset, and I resigned.”

“You  _ resigned?! _ ”

“Carter!” Jack exclaimed in frustration. 

Sam leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek in apology. “Sorry. Please continue.”

“So I showed up in my civilian clothes, and I handed Hammond my resignation, and when he asked why I was resigning, I said, ‘To do this,’ and then I pulled you close and kissed you until the loop reset.”

Sam laughed. “And I didn’t slap you?”

Jack gave her a devilish smile. “No, you didn’t. You actually kissed me back. Pretty passionately, I might add.”

“You probably didn’t give me enough time to react,” Sam teased. “I’m sure I would have punched you once I realized what was happening.”

Jack laughed. “I doubt it. I’m pretty irresistible. And I have it on good authority that my kisses are pretty addictive.”

“Oh yeah? Who told you that?”

“My wife,” Jack replied smugly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Sam smiled and snuggled in closer, resting her head on his chest. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. She sat in contented silence for a few moments, basking in the comfort of being in her husband’s arms. Then she tilted her head and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “I can’t believe you resigned for me.” She looked up at her husband with pure adoration, reveling in the fact that this amazing man loved her and had waited for her for so long.

Jack shifted awkwardly. “Don’t go giving me any medals for my selfless sacrifice, Carter. It wasn’t a big deal. I knew it wouldn’t stick once the loop reset. Pretty easy to make big gestures when you know everything's just going to reset.”

Sam stifled a grin at his discomfort. Even after several years of marriage and decades of military service spent literally saving the planet, her husband was adorably uncomfortable with any praise or recognition. Letting him off the hook, she straightened out of his arms. “Do you need any help with dinner?”

Jack relaxed with the change in topic, and he had her get out plates and silverware while he cooked some pasta.

Hours later, after a delicious meal and a slow, leisurely session getting reacquainted with each other’s bodies, Sam lay curled up in her husband’s warm embrace, feeling comfortable and warm and cherished. As she started to doze off, her eyes heavy with sleep, she heard her husband whisper her name.

“Yeah?” she muttered, half-asleep.

“I would have resigned for you a million times over if I thought you would have accepted it outside of the loop,” Jack confessed.

Overwhelmed with a rush of affection, Sam simply tightened her hold on her husband. “I love you, Jack. So much,” she said quietly.

“I love you too, Sam,” he replied softly, pressing a tender kiss to the top of her head. She moaned softly in contentment and settled more comfortably against his chest, and then, for the first time in months, Sam drifted off to sleep quickly, safe and secure in her husband’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [tw: alcohol]
> 
> Please let me know if you catch any mistakes - half the reason I was willing to slap this together and put it up without sitting on it for days is because I've had some wine tonight and I'm feeling mushy and gooey about my newest OTP. But there's a decent chance I overlooked errors because mushy and gooey and alcohol.


End file.
